Indulging in Selfishness
by malfunctionjunction
Summary: Birthdays are not entirely meant for the sole purpose of celebrating a person's birth. Written for the PYOP Challenge on the author's corner forums. Couple: EmilyHotch. Challenge: Partner A throws a surprise birthday party for Partner B.


**A/N:** This was done for the PYOP Challenge on the Chit Chat Forums.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Assigned Scenario:** Partner A throws a surprise birthday party for Partner B

**Chosen Pair**: PrentissHotch

Hotch, I've come to realize has to the be the most difficult character I've ever written for. This is my first challenge; I hope you all enjoy reading it!

* * *

His eyes were worn appearing when he carelessly gazed into hers. Even in the dimming light the shade sweeping over his orbs were glassy and tear like. Lines of age peaked through the cracks of the sides, and she observed perfectly how those very lines defined his eyes. Somehow, they seemed to be deeper than they truly were. In his eyes instead of feeling a sense of superiority, she reveled in the calmness and equality that swam in them.

Tearing her away from her inner thoughts, he brought the glass to his lips. Somehow, his eyes never left hers, "Are you going to confess?"

She felt a chill run down her spine. It could have been so because of the air conditioning in the restaurant, or that he honestly did provoke such excitement out of her. She couldn't decipher which was which, but she didn't allow him to know this. Her mask was set, and he was not going to tear it down with his persistence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." A wry smile tugged onto her lips as she toyed with her drink, "What do you think?"

He was silent. His lips were pursed into a thin line, but she knew it was a farce. He had enjoyed himself; there was no reason to deny it.

"I believe Penelope Garcia and yourself set an unexpected surprise for me at the bar." Then he sighed, the same lines defining his sagging face even more, "After I specifically told you that I did not want a birthday party."

Whiskey fell down his throat easily, but a burning sensation remained until it hit the bottom of his stomach. His eyes reprimanded her like a parent would do to a child. She tried to take no notice of it; she was reassured by the lack of truthfulness she detected in his stare. Inside his eyes swam a gratitude that could not reach his lips, but she knew it was there. Sipping her drink, she winced at the bitter taste but said nothing of it. "You've got it wrong."

He pretended to be surprised, his lips forming an "o". "I have, tell me-how so?"

At this, she could not bit off a knowing smile. Her thick curls shook softly when she brought herself closer across the table. "You said that you believe that Garcia and I devised a plan for your birthday, right?"

"That is so, yes."

She chuckled lowly at his expecting stare. Amusement could have possibly clouded her better judgment; in spite of its presence, she found that her amusement was making the situation easier for the two of them. "Then, Aaron Hotchner, you are wrong."

He laughed.

It was a humorously disbelieving laugh, and to her relief it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm wrong, I'm wrong? Really?"

"Yeah, yeah you are." Bringing the glass to her lips, she gulped down her drink in one gulp. The bitter taste made her stare at it in wonder, but for the time being there were no side effects. "You said Garcia and I when it was really Garcia flying solo. You underestimate the powers of Penelope Garcia."

"That," the sigh preparing to come out but not quite so, "is true. I should not underestimate the powers of Penelope Garcia."

She smiled triumphantly. The slumping of his shoulders were more than indication that he finally submitted to events that were surrounding him, and she nodded to herself in agreement. "Yes, that is absolutely true. All I did was suggest a few things."

He realized that he was not surprised at all by it. Reluctantly tearing his eyes from her gaze, he reached out into the blissful commotion surrounding them. A similar smile came onto his face, a highlight to the one that originally appeared when he first arrived.

"It was smart to rent out the local bar." He laughed, "How were you able to pull that off?"

Her smile was mischievous and so was the light in her eyes. "Now," she clicked her tongue, " that was the easy part."

"I thought that would be the hard part."

"Naturally, yes that would be the hard part. That's the good thing about friends-they know people." She bobbed her head as she spoke, becoming fully engross in her explanation, "Morgan knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy that owned a bar. Had to play a few strings, tune a few as well, and let Reid defeat the bar owner in a Star Wars in an all trivia death match."

"Death match? Reid? Star Wars?" At this he straightened in his chair, his laughter lowering, "You're serious? A death match?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." The memory still brought up humorous pictures; the pure competitiveness written on their faces as the seconds ticked by was made of pure win. She didn't know anyone could become so determined in a Star Wars Trivia Match. "I'll tell you this, I will never doubt the knowledge Reid has for any sort of science fiction ever again."

"That was a mistake to begin with." He finished his drink, "To ever underestimate the knowledge contained in Reid's brain."

"Yeah," she held back the bubbling laughter in her gut, "I know that now. He crushed that guy; you should've seen it, quite a view."

"Front row seats?"

"Yes," her hands gripped on the table, reliving the moment, "it was hilariously tense."

Together they laughed at it, and Aaron began to see that it was easier to breathe.

"You should be out there, playing the games, eating the cake. It's your birthday." She turned her face to the others. JJ and Morgan were involved in a deeply rooted dart game, and by the looks of it, JJ was winning. Penelope and Kevin were watching the competition on the sidelines; they could see the devious look in Penelope's eyes. No doubt there was a catch to the game itself. Reid, well Reid was Reid, implanted a table with several others. From what they could catch of the conversation, the group was occupied with the comparison and contrast of the original Star Trek and Star Trek 2009.

"It still amazes me at how serious they can get." She rolled her eyes at the group of dedicated fans, "It's kind of scary when you think about it."

She mused for a few seconds more, but her attentions was brought back to the man sitting in the booth in front her. Her smile was waning, and she felt the muscles in her body begin to weaken. The night was entering the internal depths, and she was loosing herself to exhaustion. She wasn't planning on letting it stop her; her task was still uncompleted. There was no way she was going to fail, not when she was so close to her goal.

"Aaron, go out there to Jack. If you don't, there'll be no birthday cake left."

"He's having fun without me. Jessica is handling him well."

She scoffed at him, not entirely surprised at his attitude. "You still haven't figured out the point of having a birthday have you?"

"The point of having a birthday?" Even the words sounded ridiculous on his tongue, "Emily, I think you've had too much to drink."

"Aaron Hotchner, I am serious." The look she gave him was that of a mother who was scolding a child, "The point of having a birthday is indulgence."

His eyes widened at her. As if he had been hit with a blunt object it came to him, "You're telling me to be selfish?"

"If you put it that way, then yes," she said flatly, "I am telling you to be selfish."

_You've got to be kidding me_, her inner mind told her. "Hotch, I'm not saying to be a jackass on your birthday. I'm telling you to indulge yourself in things you normally wouldn't do, and by that, I mean having fun with the people you love. No strings attached, no hesitation, and no work. Have fun."

Sighing, he felt the heaviness of her words sinking in, "Sometimes I forget how to."

"Then maybe you should try now, you still have a few hours left. It's a good thing we decided to buy a large cake, more than half of it has been eaten. Now, go, be selfish. Indulge yourself in this because coming tomorrow you're going to return to your default mode."

Aaron stared incredulously at her. Her reasoning was ridiculously flawed, but at the same time, it all made sense to him. It was his birthday after all; he could afford to be a little bit selfish. Tomorrow only brought back his serious demeanor and near emotionless facade; yes, it did make sense, a little, to be selfish on his special day. After what seemed an eternity, he smiled and nodded his head gently.

"You're right."

"I know. Go on, be selfish tonight. You deserve it."

A ring of water was left where his glass was. Departing silently into the small crowd of people in the bar, Aaron made his way through to Jack, who was still eating the chocolate birthday happily. Emily remained in her booth, watching from a distance at the happiness spreading in the room. It had become an epidemic of bliss, and it was a time she took deep appreciation in.

The mission was completed, and it was done exceptionally well. Her target was doing as he was unwittingly assigned to do, and she was mainly responsible for that. She knew, once the night fully wore thin, that it would come to a premature end. She reasoned that it was okay; she could live with that. As long as he allowed the stress and tension for his job to sink away into nothing temporary she could accept that; as long as he allowed himself to live outside the office, she could live with that.

She wasn't asking for much, but she knew it was much coming from him to do this. His willingness was appreciated. What Aaron Hotchner didn't know that for Emily Prentiss this too was a release from the strain of her job and personal life.

Tomorrow she, along with the rest of the team, would return to their harsh reality. Tomorrow she would confront the monsters that hide under the beds of the vicitims, and she would confront the monsters that still hid in her bedroom closet. Tomorrow was the constant battling, the constant testing of their endurance. How far could they stretch? How far could they go?

"Doesn't matter now." Enthusasitcally, she moved away from the booth. She was guided to the dart competition that JJ and Morgan was still participating in.

No, it would only matter tomorrow and the days following that.

Birthdays were not only meant for the said person's celebration. Others could take in the delight of it as well, and each year, when Aaron was freed from the chains forged from guilt, regret, and duty, she took advantage of it. They all did.

It was only because it was safe to take indulgence in another person's selfishness every once in a while. The trick was to make sure it didn't become a habit, and Emily was a master at hiding behind closed doors. The entire team were masters at that; for if they weren't, how would they have survived this long in their profession?

There was no telling.

_"Thank you Aaron, and have a happy birthday."_

* * *

**A/N**: I fought with this. I don't believe it is great, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

I have completed my first challenge, and I hope there are many more challenges for me to participate in the near future. ~Cheers~

Thank you for reading, and have a great week.

~mtp~


End file.
